Are You Sure You're Not A Fish?
by alexwithaz
Summary: Stuck on Earth for an unknown amount of time while the TARDIS recovers was defiantly not what the Doctor wanted to happen. Luckily he happened to be stuck in a parallel universe that had a whole load of supernatural beings for him to meet and had made friends with telepath that attracted trouble as much as he did. Together there wasn't much time for him to get bored.


**Prologue**

**So I know I haven't updated my other story in a while (don't worry I'm still writing it) but this idea has just been buzzing round my head! It's all because of Godric that I even thought of this because he feels guilty because of what he has done but I'm sure the Doctor has done much worse. Also I noticed that most of the Doctor Who crossovers with True Blood were oneshots, not to say that's a bad thing! Some of them are awesome! So this is a prologue for my crossover, if people aren't that keen on the idea I might not write anymore and just concentrate on the Harry Potter one, but I really like my idea so... just putting this out there. Oh and btw this happens not long after ****_the Angels take Manhattan_**** and I am one of those people that believe the Doctor is older than he says in the new series: A) because I believe he does not entirely know his age and B) in the classic series he once stated (as the sixth doctor) that he was "a 900-year-old Time Lord" so this therefore contradicts what he said as the ninth Doctor.**

~0~

If you were to ask the Doctor what caused the new turning point in his life, his reply would be it was an accident. The probability of falling into another dimension after all the cracks had been "sealed" is tiny. You are more likely to find a strand of hay in a mountain of needles, unless of course you had a device that could scan to mountain for anything of an organic nature, then it would be simple... but I'm getting off track. The Doctor (and many others) believe that it was mere coincidence that the TARDIS happened to fall into a different universe, there were no outside forces, evil mad men or misguided people of good intentions that caused it.

If you happened to ask the TARDIS herself it would be a different matter. Of course you wouldn't get a spoken reply however you would be able to feel a slight smugness through the telepathic circuits. It didn't take a genius to see that prior to the events the Doctor had not been as cheerful as he once was nor as involved with others. So if you believed in some sort of higher power you could say that everything was a blessing.

~0~

As per usual the Doctor was tinkering and fixing odds and ends inside of the TARDIS. Not to say that anything really needed to be fixed but it was a perfect was to forget about the past momentarily. Honestly since the Doctor's last adventure (which had ended with him almost being sacrificed on some planet in the vicinity Betelgeuse) he had built and rebuilt a new radiation detector, finally noticed some remains of the randomizer that had been stuck in the consol (how he was able to end up anywhere he wanted to go was a complete mystery) and decided that there needed to be a new zero room.

At the present moment in time his head, shoulders and arms were inside the circuitry of the main consol while the rest of his body lay on the floors. Sonic screwdriver firmly in his mouth he was trying to untangle the mess of wires in front of him. He had been at it for two hours and had yet to do more than 10%. Being under the consol as he was he didn't see the flashing red light, he did notice though when the lights began to dim as the TARDIS prepared herself. By this moment it was too late for the Doctor to do anything.

"Come along old girl. How do you expect me to do anything in this lighting?" the Doctor asked rhetorically. Getting up from his spot, he picked the cloth that had been next to him and wiped his greasy hands.

He was just running his hand though his hair when the consol violently exploded into sparks. It was lucky his hand was up so that it shielded his face from the majority of the sparks. Frantically he tried to control the TARDIS or and the very least find out what was wrong. It was useless though as the beautiful machine continued to fall out of the Vortex and into another.

The Doctor was able to say one last thing before he hit his head on the railing and was knocked unconscious.

"Geronimo!"


End file.
